


Sweet Treat

by Emmysmiles



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Weed, pot brownies, there is weed in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmysmiles/pseuds/Emmysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh convinces Tyler to eat some special brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, just a quick little idea. I love reading fics about TOP getting high. I thought I'd write one. I'm a little high as well. Boom, you got this. Hopefully this will break my little writing dry spell.

“Come on, you promised me you would do it!” Josh whined.

 

Tyler gave the drummer _the look._ Josh knew this look well. This was the look used when the singer was being told to do something he didn’t want to do, and _damn skippy if he was gonna be made to do something he didn’t want to do._

 

“You told me, if I could find some way for us to get high without smoking, you would do it,” Josh pushed the pan of brownies towards the brunette, “ta-da!” he grinned. 

 

Tyler gave the dessert a look of dismay. He _had_ promised him. What was he so worried about? Plus, if anything happened, Josh would totally take care of him. Still the look of consternation remained. 

 

“Fine,” Tyler sighed. He reached out to the accursed pan in front of them. He grabbed the treat and waited for the drummer to grab one. 

 

Josh grabbed his own. The two made eye contact and slowly took a bite together. 

 

Josh, satisfied that his best friend tried it, began to dig into the brownie. Tyler, followed suit.

 

Before long, Tyler started to feel his body relax. He leaned back from his rigid pose, the overstuffed cushion cradling him. His mind started to fog up.

 

“Hey Josh,” his question breaking the silence that has begun to settle over them, “do you think it’s fair that we can make a living doing something we love?”

 

“What?” Josh answered, confused by the sudden question. 

 

“Like, most people have to get regular jobs. But we, we get to travel the world playing music.”

 

“I dunno, man, I’ve never thought about it,” Josh replied, raising his eyebrows. After a moment he spoke up, “Do you think it’s fair?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s like, sometimes I feel so guilty. Like, what have I done to deserve this? Who am I to be allowed this?”

 

“You shouldn’t think about it like that,” Josh sat up and leaned closer to Tyler. He brought his hands up, gesticulating to his explanation, “Yes, we are very lucky to get to do what we do, but also, it’s not just a reward, we are actually helping these people, Ty. Don’t downplay what we do.”

 

Tyler let the words sink in.

 

“I guess you’re right. I mean, even if we help just one person. Then what we do is justified,” He glanced at the drummer, “It would make it worth it, right?”

 

“Right,” Josh gave him a determined look. 

 

Silence began to settled in the room and Tyler was once again, the one to break it.

 

“Hey Josh?”

 

“Yeah, Tyler?”

 

“I’m so hungry.”


End file.
